


The Same Coin

by TheSightlessSniper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Did I mention spoilers?, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, SPOILERS FOR THE LAST JEDI, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Spoilers, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSightlessSniper/pseuds/TheSightlessSniper
Summary: Until it happened, she has never bothered analysing the way she feels for the men significant to her.Rey contemplates what Han, Finn, Luke, and Ben mean to her.





	The Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the Last Jedi, guys! And this happened...so yeah!
> 
> I know this ship is controversial. But I'm getting some serious layers of complexity from them and I needed to put my feelings somewhere.
> 
> I cannot stress this enough - SPOILER ALERT. SPOILERS! Please do not read unless you have already watched the movie, or do not care about spoilers.

Until it happened, she has never bothered analysing the way she feels for the men significant to her.

Han was a father figure, if a reluctant one. She knows he appreciated her; even if his mouth would be saying one thing, his eyes always spoke of another thought.

Finn is rough, ready for action at a moment’s notice. Hot-headed sometimes, cautious others. Such a short time passes, and yet he feels like a brother, and she can’t help the smile that turns up her mouth as they meet again. She’s in the arms of the family she had never been blessed with.

Luke tricks her. He plays games with her as he teaches, amusing himself at her expense, and she can’t quite help but feel that this happened to him once upon a time. He’s the uncle she wishes she’d had when she’d been dragged kicking, screaming, in tears, through that desert.

Ben’s touch to her fingers isn’t real. He isn’t tangible, and yet his touch as their minds are joined feels as if she could reach out and grab him, pull him to where she sits by the fire. There’s a reaction; a frisson that brings gooseflesh out across her skin and a surge of warmth through her chest that is gone as soon as it comes as Luke’s presence shakes her out of the connection and the link severs.

As Ben saves her, and she saves him, and they fight pressed back to back, darting and swinging sabers in tandem like dancers to a beat that only they can hear, she is reminded of the touch in the back of her head.

Bloody, sweat trickling down his face, he offers his hand to her. He wants her to join him in the Dark. She wants him to join her in the Light.

They’re different. But it is so easy to see that they’re the same.

The Force feels colder where their fingers could have met.

The saber cracks between their outstretched hands.

And she carries on, the memory of the gap they never bridged a leaden weight.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this came out at around 350 words on my word processor. Yay? YAY! I can drabble!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
